Dreams The Way We Planned Them
by Neroli Thropp
Summary: Remember a part of "Defying Gravity" wherein Elphie and Glinda sang "Dreams the way we planned them"? In this fic, I have decided to make a scene where Elphaba and Glinda talk about their future together.


A/N: This takes place right before Gelphie's life is turned upside down and falls into an abyss and breaks our hearts forever. Anndddd this is my first post here! Yaay. Anyways, enjoy the rollercoaster ride that is Gelphie.

* * *

Both women were lying on Galinda's bed, for today the storm was at its worst. The afternoon sun was no where in sight. The heat radiating from their bodies were enough to comfort each one, no words were uttered for even if it was silent, it was a comfortable shared lingering caresses of cheeks before one broke the trance.

"Elphie?" Cerulean eyes gaze at Elphaba's face, and a beautiful face at that.

Elphie's eyes were closed, savoring each sensation presented to her. The silence allowing her to hear Galinda's heartbeat, and for a second there she thought their hearts were beating together as one, as a single unit. A feather light brush of a finger over bare skin, the feel of hot breath near her cheek, it all felt too wonderful. And all too soon she was quickly broken from her stupor when she heard a soft voice call out to her and she let her eyes flutter open.

"Yes, my sweet?" She says as she plants a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead.

This is one of the things Galinda likes about Elphie, aside from, uhhh, say about a million other reasons. She was always gentle, soft, but most of all, she was attentive. She knew what Galinda wants even before Galinda herself could figure it out. It wasn't unwelcome though, if anything, she would welcome it with a huge grin plastered on her face and arms wide open.

"I was just thinking" Galinda brushes her fingers on the plane of Elphaba's smexy stomach. But before she could continue, a chuckle escaped Elphaba's throat.

Galinda looks at her quizzically before she utters "What's so funny?"

Upon hearing her lover's question, she immediately stops chuckling and puts on a straight face. "Miss Galinda, I have been informed that thinking isvery dangerous" she manages to say without breaking her stoical facade.

The blonde let out a huff and looked at the ceiling with her arms folded over her chest. "Mean green thing" she says, barely a whisper but Elphie could still hear it but pretended not to.

"What was that you hufflepuff?" Elphie grins at the new nickname she thought of, because of Galinda's huffing.

Despite her trying to be serious expression, Galinda giggles. "Hufflepuff… I like that" she smiles.

Whenever Galinda would smile one of her genuine not-for-the-public-eye smile, it would always make Elphie's heart melt and flutter away.

"Anyways, as I was saying before someone rudely interrupted me, what happens to us? You know..after Shiz…" Her voice was laced with fear, with uncertainty.

Elphaba looks at Galinda and ponders for a moment before reaching out to cup Galinda's cheek and making their eyes meet. "What happens after Shiz?" Galinda nods. "Well, I would be a Chemist, in white lab coats and all"

"White lab coated Elphie sounds sexy" Galinda says as she waggles her eyebrows which a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Green cheeks turn even darker, which constitutes a blush, but before Galinda could say anything about Elphie's cheeks, she continues where she left off.

"You'd be a wonderful Architect, an intelligent, wonderful Architect."

"You already said wonderful!" Galinda giggles.

"I don't have much money, but if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live. With large beautiful gardens and a breath taking view of a lake or a meadow whichever, because as long as I'm with you, I'd always be home." By now Galinda is sniffling, and moves closer to Elphie, which Elphie knows is a silent plead for a hug and obliges.

"I didn't mean for you to cry, my sweet. I'm sorry." Elphie says sincerely.

Galinda lets out a giggle as she looks up to meet Elphie's piercing chocolate eyes. "You didn't make me cry, you made me the happiest girl in the whole of Oz. And don't get me wrong but…isn't money at your disposal whenever you choose? Being Munchkin Heir and all. And since when did Elphaba Thropp suddenly become so charming? Hmm? Who are you and what have you done to my Elphie!" She chuckles right after.

Elphaba arches her eyebrow in amusement. "Let me process what you've just said. This may take a moment."

All the while never taking their eyes off one another, the banter continues.

"I'm happy I could make you the happiest girl in Oz, but I think you're wrong."

"What?" Galinda's shift in demeanor was highly noticed by Elphie so she continues.

"Because I'm the happiest girl in Oz." She winks at Galinda and runs her thumb over Galinda's now flushed cheeks.

"Okay, let me continue to process, uhhhm, yes I am Munchkin Heir but I don't know about money being at my disposal," she laughs "I AM THE WIZAAAARD" she says and tickles Galinda's side which make Galinda giggle. "And lastly, she became charming when a certain blonde with blue eyes came into her life."

Galinda smiles again and comes closer to Elphaba's body. She leans in and kis—

BOOM

At the sound of thunder, Galinda presses herself against Elphie's body and buries her face into Elphie's chest. "Please tell me what happens after Shiz, Elphie. Please." She pleads, fear of both the storm and uncertainty was evident.

Elphie holds Galinda tight, her other hand placed on the blonde's and and the other was at the small of her back. "The two of us will always spend our free time from our jobs together, or I can skip my job for you so I can fetch you. We're gonna take walks by the lake, strolls by the park, spend some alone time together. Heck, we can always take a bath together. When morning comes by, I will be your trusty alarm clock and kiss the sleep out of you"

Galinda peeks her head out of Elphie's chest and smiles up at Elphie when she meets her ever alluring chocolate eyes. "I'd like that."

"Then we'll spend the day together, drinking, eating, reading, playing, singing, piano playing, there are endless possibilities." She smiles down at the girl she adores before planting another kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"I'd like that too. How about kissing? Why is it not on your list?" Galinda pouts.

Elphie chuckles and kisses the pout away. "That's because kissing is a given."

Galinda's eyes light up even brighter. "Even making out?" she suggestively winks.

"With you, that is also a given." Elphie chuckles.

"Okay carry on."

"I'd cook all our meals for us, and I'd always give you a romantic dinner, we can go to Frottica and visit your parents-"

"Technically… our parents." Galinda giggles and kisses Elphie's lips.

"Okay okay, our parents. I'll tuck you in every night and stay by your side until you sleep, or until you wake up" Elphie laughs " I'd always be holding you tight, protecting you and our family, I will never leave you because I love you, I'd trade in all of my classes while we're at Shiz just to spend time with you, what makes you think I wouldn't skip my job for you?"

"F-Family?" Galinda asks, shocked.

"W-W-Wait, I…d-din't- am I going too far into the future?"

"No Elphie! It's just I've always wanted a family of my own but-"

"I can't provide you with that, my sweet." She looks away from Galinda and finds a different focal point. "I-I'm sorry." Tears began to cover her eyes, which makes them glassy and Galinda wipes the impending tear then kisses Elphie's eyes.

"Hey…hey…look at me." Now, it is her turn to cup Elphie's cheek. "I was going to say 'but I will always want you more' okay? Now hush don't cry, I'm listening to a very nice story." She giggles and places her hands on Elphie's waist.

"When we get married, I'll make sure it'll be grand, with lots and lots of people, it will be the biggest most loveliest wedding in all of Oz! And I will be henceforth known as… Elphaba Upland." She looks back at Galinda's flashing eyes, full of passion.

"Hmmm" Galinda shrugs "I think Galinda Thropp and Elphaba Thropp sounds better don't you think?"

"Your will is my command, my sweet."

They never felt uncomfortable planning their future like this, a grand wedding, future them just being there for each other, loving each other. The promises of tomorrow make both their hearts swell just thinking about the possibilities.

Elphie closes her eyes and pulls Galinda closer to her ((if even possible)) and breathes in the familiar scent of Galinda before she utters the words "I love you, forever and always."

Tears are threatening to spill over Galinda's cerulean eyes and she closes her eyes for the briefest of moments before locking her gaze with Elphie's. "I love you, forever and always."

They get up and dress themselves quickly, deciding they could have an early dinner. That is, when they heard faint screams. Why were they screaming? That's because Doctor Dillamond has been murdered.

—

A/N: Yayyy my first official Author's Note. I don't know why but I felt so strongly for that phrase, they were planning their lives together, right before the Wizard. They were planning their lives together. DREAMS THE WAY THEY PLANNED THEM. So I am done here, my feels tho.


End file.
